Our Story
by sesshoumaru lover
Summary: Ok, my friends wanted me to do this! Oh, my friends and me are in it too! Kagome and Sesshoumaru meet, but what Kagome doesn't know, is that Sesshoumaru has feelings for her! But how will he show it?
1. Who are you?

Hey, it's me! Sesshoumaru Lover! Yes, I'm still working on 'Taken to Another World', too! Well, I hope you like this one! Read and Review!! PLEASE, Enjoy!!

* * *

**One day Lacey, Nikki, and Miranda were watching Inuyasha, when a bright light appeared! It was pulling them into the T.V. When it stoped we were right int front of Sesshoumaru! Miranda looked up and her jaw droped. Then a little girl came running over to him! "Look, it's Rin!" Miranda said, then covered her mouth, because Sesshoumaru was glaring at the three of them!**

**"Who are you, and how do you know Rin" Sesshoumaru said. They didn't answer at first, but just sat.**

**"Um.. Lucky guess, I guess! Um.. We should be going! Nice to meet you Lord Sesshoumaru!" She said, then covered her mouth, again! They got up and tried to get up, but Sesshoumaru caught Nikki and Miranda! Lacey was still running, when Kouga appeared in front of her. He grabed her arms!**

**'OMG, it's Kouga! I'm right in front of Kouga!" Lacey thought. She was just smiling up at him!**

**"Now, answer me! Who are you? Also, how do you Rin?" Sesshoumaru asked, getting really mad!!**

**"Well, if I told you the truth, then you would think that I wasn't telling the truth." Miranda said, then looked at Nikki. 'Omg, she is a demon! Wait, I'm a demon too!! What is going on here?!' she thought.**

**"Naraku." Sesshoumaru wispered, then suddenly, Naraku appeared in front of them! He sat Miranda and Nikki down by Rin, and Kouga did the same for Luna! "What do you want?!" he said, pulling out Tokigin.(SP?) Naruku just laughed and said," Well, it looks like you found them! Now, if you don't mind I'll be taking them with me and off your hands!" Then Kagura appeared and used her 'Dance of Blades!'( Um, I don't the names of her attacks!! If some would tell me then that would help a lot!) It was heading stright to...**

Sorry but I had to do it! Oh, and I hope you liked my first chapter!! If I mispelled any thing then tell me!! Thank you for reading and please review!!

Love,

Sesshoumaru Lover!!


	2. Lacey kiddnaped

OK, this is the next chapter, 'Lacey, kidnaped!!' Last time, Naraku had appeared and he had Kagura with him! She had used her 'Dance of Blades'! And it was heading to...!! Well, read and find out!

* * *

**It was heading to Rin!! Lacey and Nikki jumped out of the way. Miranda got Rin and jumped into a tree so they wouldn't get hit!! "Thank you! Rin's name is Rin, what yours?" Rin asked Miranda.**

**"Well, my name is Mir..Shiko! Yes, my name is Shiko!" She told her, then looked around to see if she could see what was going on! Naraku was gone, for now! Shiko jumped down then gave Rin to Sesshoumaru and waled over to Nikki and Lacey! "Guys, we need to keep low! Nikki, your name is Elfeirea! Lacey, your is Luna! Now we have to find our way back! Also, why was Naraku trying to hurt Rin!?" Shiko said, then jumped when she heard someone say, "Why did you save Rin?" It was Sesshumaru! Shiko turned around and said,"Well, I wasn't just going to stand there and watch her get hurt, and you were a little busy to help her! Now, if you don't mind we'll be on our way, wherever that is going to be!" She had said the last part real quiet, but Sesshoumaru heard it!**

**"Your lost aren't you? That still doen't explain how you know us! Now, tell this Sesshoumaru what you know!" he said! Shiko held a smile back! 'If I told you that we were just watching your show a hour ago, what would you say?' "Well, I've heard a lot about you! I know that Rin was killed by wolfs and you help her! Also, your half brother's name is Inuyasha and here he comes now!" Shiko said, then jumped back and before Sesshoumaru could say anything Inuyasha appeared yelling, "Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here and where is Naraku at!? Who the hell are you staring at wench!?" He was glaring at Elfeirea! 'Oh, Oh!' Shiko and Luna thought, backing up some!**

**"What did you call me Inuyasha!?" She yelled, a shade of blue flying around her! Then just as Elfeirea was about to jump Shiko and Luna grabed her arms. "Cool it! He didn't mean it! You better say your sorry!" Luna said, looking over at Inuyasha! "I'm not saying sorry to her!" He said, crossing his arms. Elfeirea's eyes were turning red and Luna and Shiko were having a problem holding her back! Inuaysha noticed, finally, how strong she was and said,"Whatever I'm sorry ok!" She calmed down a little bit, but not much! "Nice meeting you all but we have to go! Bye!" Shiko said, then grabed Elfeirea's and Luna's arms and tried to walk away! But Sesshoumaru jumped in front of them again!**

**"This Sesshoumaru is not done talking to you! Now, how did you know how Rin died? Also..." he stoped and turned around! "Naraku!" Then Naraku appeared in front of them and said,"I have nothing to with you, just them!" He pointed at Luna, Shiko, and Elfeirea! They backed up some!**

**"What do you want with us! We have no use for you, Naraku!" Shiko said, growling at him!**

**"Calm down little one, I'm not going to hurt you, yet! Now be good and come! Oh Shiko, I know your going to come or this little girl is going to get hurt!" Naraku said, laughing the pointed to Rin, who was hiding behind Jaken! Shiko's eyes widened then she started to walk up to him, and just as she got closer, she jumped over him and picked up Rin! She held Rin close to her chest in a way of saying, 'come closer and your dead!' She jumped back over to Sesshoumaru, but she still held Rin, and said,"You take care of Naraku and I'll look after Rin!" He nodded his head then pulled out Tolkjen(sp?) Then before anyone could blink something wraped around Luna and pulled her to Naraku.**

**"Luna! Naraku give her back.. Ahhhh!" Shiko started but she saw a tentacle coming her way! She jumped but it caught her leg, pulling her and Rin down! She turned so she wouldn't hurt Rin, then it let go and he was gone with Luna! She stood up and cried,"Luna! Naraku bring her back! Luna!!" She put Rin down and fell then she started to cry! She felt a little hand on her shoulder! It was Rin.**

**"Don't worry Shiko! Lord Sesshoumaru will help you get your friend back! Will you Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, she saw that he was about to say no. "Please, she saved Rin two times! We can help her and get evil man back! Please Lord Sesshoumaru!" Sesshoumaru sighed then shook his head yes! Rin smiled and huged Shiko. Then she heard someone say,"If your going after Naraku, then we were coming with you!" It was Inuaysha! Everyone agreed on it then set off to find Naraku! With the girls that were taken to another world!**

I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! My computer messed up big time! Thank you for the one that Reviewed! The names are:

Yumi2482!

Sesshygirl15!

Thanks again and keep R&R please! And again I'm sorry if you are mad at me for not hurring up!

With Love,

Sesshoumaru Lover!


	3. Naraku

﻿ Sunday, August 09, 2009 - 8:13:49 AM Your claim has been accepted and is being processed.

An additional $25 payment was issued as Federal Additional Compensation. If you requested federal tax withholding, the FAC payment was $23. Federal Additional Compensation is payable for eligible weeks beginning after February 22, 2009. No additional $25 payments are payable for weeks beginning after June 30, 2010. FAC payments were sent as a separate payment to your personal bank account (if you chose direct deposit) or your AL Vantage Debit card.

What would you like to do now? * Return to the main menu. Exit. Please note, clicking the "Back" button on your web browser is not recommended while using this web application because you may lose the data you have entered. 


End file.
